


warm me up with your love

by booseok9798



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, so terrible lol, sorry - Freeform, this terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/pseuds/booseok9798
Summary: despite being a warm person, seokmin's hands were always cold.





	warm me up with your love

**Author's Note:**

> related to [this post](http://tumblrsbest.com/post/146197725146/tharook-imanaires-perfect-couple-one-person)

despite being a warm person, seokmin's hands were always cold.

 

they've only been to the theater to watch a movie, and of course, that place was always so damn cold and seokmin forgot to bring a jacket to put his hands inside its pockets. soonyoung didn't bring one either. the truth is, they were already at the mall when they decided to watch a movie. 

so, right now, seokmin is blowing into his hands to warm them. it works, but only slightly. he searches for a place that's warm.

 

he finds it.

 

seokmin reaches for soonyoung's hand. it made the other jump a little, and quickly turned his head to him.

 

_"seokmin! you surprised me. your hand is so cold!"_

 

soonyoung's hands were always so warm. he doesn't know why and how, and even soonyoung himself has no idea either. but seokmin likes it.

 

"probably because i'm dead."

 

_"don't say that."_

 

"i was just kidding."

 

seokmin places soonyoung's hand on his cheek. his warmth was soothing against seokmin's skin. it feels like home. whenever he's with soonyoung, it feels like home.

even his body is so warm. that's probably the reason why that guy is always sweating.

 

"do you feel warm?"

 

_"not really. it's actually cold here. but it's better than in the theater. i told you it's a bad idea to watch a movie today."_

 

"eh, the movie was worth it anyway."

 

soonyoung laughs. seokmin wouldn't say it out loud but for him, it's the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard and he would like to hear it everyday, even if it's the only sound he'll ever hear.

 

_"your hand is warming up."_

 

"what, you want me to let go?"

 

soonyoung looks at him. his eyes were serious. they were deep, dark, and menacing.

 

_"i wouldn't want that. ever."_

 

seokmin swears it made his heart skip a beat. though it scared him. it has been a while since soonyoung had that same expression. it wasn't a really good memory.

 

"sorry, hyung. i didn't mean it like that."

 

_"oh, sorry. did i scare you?"_

 

his eyes didn't express rage. no. it was fear. fear of losing his best friend. a friend he's known for seven years.

 

"a little. you got serious all of a sudden."

 

_"i'm sorry, seok-ah."_

 

seokmin smiles. the brightest smile he could ever give. it was always for soonyoung and _only_ for soonyoung.

 

"it's fine, hyung. it's no big deal."

 

soonyoung huffs. seokmin always thought it was cute when soonyoung does that.

 

"hyung."

 

the taller suddenly hugs the other. it surprised soonyoung, of course.

 

_"seok-ah?"_

 

seokmin lets go. he cups soonyoung's face with his hands.

 

"you're the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

 

soonyoung blushes.

 

_"friend? is that all?"_

 

"what do you want, boyfriend?"

 

seokmin laughs. soonyoung, however, hides his face with seokmin's hands. his face was so warm, warmer than he usually was. seokmin noticed that his ears were red.

 

_"m-maybe. yeah."_

 

seokmin blushes, as soonyoung blushes even more. he can almost hear his own heart pound. soonyoung peeks through seokmin's hands.

 

"is that a confession?"

 

_"what do you think?"_

 

seokmin giggles. he cups his best friend's face again, pulling their faces closer, foreheads touching.

 

"it's a yes then."

 

soonyoung smiles at him. it made seokmin's heart skip a beat.

 

"can i kiss you, hyung?"

 

soonyoung hesitates for a while, but nods anyways.

 

seokmin slowly pulls soonyoung's face even closer, meeting his own lips with soonyoung's. they were soft as he expected (not that he was imagining it, really, no). soonyoung kisses back, tilting his head a little. the kiss was sweet and brief, but satisfying.

they both pull back, catching each other's breath. soonyoung looks at him with eyes full of love and adoration. seokmin smiles at him and laughs, and soonyoung joins in.

 

_"what just happened?"_

 

"we kissed."

 

_"yeah...we did..."_

 

soonyoung's expression changed. he looks away from seokmin.

 

_"you...since when?"_

 

"since...the past year."

 

soonyoung looks back at him, clearly surprised.

 

_"seriously?"_

 

"yeah."

 

soonyoung blushes once again. he places his head against seokmin's chest.

 

_"i can't believe it...so, we have been hiding our feelings for each other for an entire year now?”_

 

seokmin looks down at him. soonyoung looks up, still blushing. seokmin laughs.

 

"we're both idiots then?"

 

_"ha. yeah."_

 

they shared a kiss once again. it was shorter than the first one, but still as sweet.

 

"i love you."

 

_"don't say that here."_

 

"i love you."

 

_"seok-ah."_

 

"i love you."

 

_"don't."_

 

"i love you."

 

_"you're not gonna stop unless i say it back, are you?"_

 

seokmin smiles.

 

"i love you."

 

soonyoung sighs.

 

_"i love you too."_

 

seokmin hugs soonyoung tightly, as if he doesn't want to let him go. soonyoung complains about not being able to breathe. seokmin loosens his hug and soonyoung hugs back.

 

"this counts as a date then?"

 

_"whatever you think it is."_

 

"so we can hold hands?"

 

_"we've been doing that since earlier, though..."_

 

seokmin chuckles. he reaches for soonyoung's hand again.

 

"you're right."

 

soonyoung's hand was warm as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> omg how shameless i did another fanfic gdi  
> also!!! this is based on my life again w h o p  
> i had a crush on someone who would always hold my hand because it's warm kanjgggdfhh though it didn't last long and i didn't confess  
> so i made this fanfic to make hopeless ass even more hopeless in love
> 
> that's all  
> trash out


End file.
